Expand Dong
Expand Dong is the best meme ever. This is not an opinion, this is an objectively proven fact. Even the self-depreciating memes some people make or the "kill me" shit isn't better than Expand Dong. The only thing that may surpass it is AVGN, Jontron, VideoGameDunkey, I Hate Everything and Hunter Avallone. Besides those people, Expand Dong is king. Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong. Expand Dong, Expand Dong, Expand Dong, Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong. Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong? Expand Dong, Expand Dong Expand Dong. Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong. Expand Dong Expand Dong, Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong, Expand Dong Expand Dong. Expand Dong?!! Expand Dong. Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong, Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong, Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong, Expand Dong - Expand Dong Expand Dong (Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong). Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong? Expand Dong! Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong. Expand Dong, Expand Dong, Expand Dong, Expand Dong, Expand Dong. Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong, Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong. Expand Dong Expand DongExpand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong. Expand DongExpand DongExpand DongExpand Dong Expand Dong Expand DongExpand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong Expand DongExpand Dong Expand Dong Expand DongExpand Dong Expand Dong Expand Dong. EXPAND FUCKING DONG that was all to take up a ton of space and to expand page Gallery Since these can be hard to tell who made them apart, I dare you to try and guess which ones I made in the comments. HINT FOR THE WEAK OR DIMWITTED - I made as many as four or five of these. ExpandDong1.png|SUPER HOT DONG INCEST FOR DONG KONG'S ENTERTAINMENT ExpandDong2.png|QUEST FOR DIDDY'S SUPER DONG ExpandDong3.png|TROUBLE IN KONKEY DONG'S SEX CUNT EMPORIUM Expanddongnotmadebyme1.png|AGGRANDIZE MALE SEXUAL ORGAN 2d2.png|ERECT PENIS 4a0.png|IS THIS THE REAL LIFE? IS THIS JUST FANTASY? CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIDE NO ESCAPE FROM REALITY 427.jpg|64 INCHES 440.png|LEGENDARY NUTS 507.jpg|SPANK MY MONKEY 992.jpg|HUGE TROPICAL ORGY 995.png|DONG QUEST 2 23668035_575563972835288_4715679786687528960_n.jpg|NOT WHEN I SHIFT INTO MAXIMUM DONG EXPAND a4a.png|HOT KINKY SPACE SEX & FANFICTION FOR FIVE YEARS WITH DONKEY KONG CwtUktKVEAA38ta.jpg|COMPLETELY ERECT d6e562f825af74d78ad1c05b7494e1462d1e55e6.png|DONKEY KONG TROPICAL DONG EXPANSION tumblr_n8s7hxfxXi1s5wvjuo1_500.png|PAUL BAUL MALL CALL dUSY1gE.png|PACKING A BIG SCHLONG tumblr_o9adj1Zq6h1vxezzxo1_500.jpg|POOR KIRBY'S ABOUT TO RECEIVE AN EPIC DOUBLE DONG FISTING FROM DONKEY KOCK IN 3D expand_dong_6__tom_and_jerry_edition_by_bonzi_m8-d90zc5x.png|TOM GETS MAD PUSSY AND EXPANDS HIS MASSIVE FURRY DONG images.jpg|SMASH DAT ASS BROS 2 anus 4.png|EXPANSION INCLUDED 2b7.png|BIG MEATY DONG shrek extra large.png|SHREK EXTRA LARGE MAKES ME EXTRA LARGE IFYOUKNOWWHATIMSAYIN donkey_kong_dong_cop_by_theweegeeman-d9ycpx4.jpg|DONKEY KONG DONG COP - DON'T MESS WITH HIS DONG cash banooca.png|CASH BANOOCA I only listen to real music.png|COCK AND BALLS / I LIKE COCK - BEAT MY MEAT Category:SUGESTID REIDONG Category:What the fuck is this shit Category:Approved by the flying spaghetti dick Category:Art Category:Inspirational Category:Smexy Category:Chocy milk is a shitty meme Category:Millhouse is not a meme